Experienced but Innocent
by Boydia
Summary: This story is a sequel to "Traditional Linosine Wedding". This story is rated "M" for good reason. WARNING: Strong sexual content
1. Chapter 1

After the Ootori's Wedding

Kyoya and Haruhi were tired after today's events. They both wanted to be comfortable together. Kyoya and Haruhi spent one night at a luxurious hotel until they begin their honeymoon tomorrow. It's tradition for Ootori's not to bring the bride home until after the honeymoon. It was about 1:00 a.m. in the mourning when the Mr and Mrs Ootori arrived at their hotel suite.

Kyoya: Sweetheart I know your very uncomfortable right now. Because we're both tired let's just take a quick shower together and go to sleep. We still have to get up early to start our honeymoon.

Haruhi: OK Kyoya. (That's what they did. Nothing sexual. Just a quick shower, then to bed. Haruhi was a little disappointed. This is because her body is starting to crave what Kyoya did to her during the wedding ceremony.) Haruhi sets her alarm.

**Mourning For the Newlyweds**

_**Wake Kyoya**_

The Ootori's have to be at the airport by11:00 a.m. to meet the Ootori's big private jet. This is usually the time Kyoya gets up on the weekend. Haruhi has the big task of waking him up at 8:00 a.m. So they can bath, pack, and eat breakfast together. (Haruhi hoping to have time to work on their growing sexual appetite.) She knows that Kyoya will get angry if he's awaken before he's ready to be awake. Haruhi is craving Kyoya now. He looks just too sexy even in his sleep. So It occurred to her to act on her desires. Kyoya was laying in the perfect sleeping position. He was laying on his back. Haruhi lightly laid on top of him, making sure her crotch was directly on top of his. Haruhi started grinding on him.

Kyoya: (Kyoya barely opens one eye. Then he opens the other. Both half-lidded.) Huh? What? Haru... (Haruhi passionately kisses him good mourning, halting his speech, not giving him a chance to be angry. He enjoying the feelings Haruhi is bestowing upon his body. She stops kissing him. He narrows his eyes at her, as if to say "I'm going to give it to you now." He pulls her cheek in and gives her another passionate kiss.) Good mourning love. You really want it don't you? (Haruhi nods yes without hesitation.) I don't know if...

Haruhi: Please Kyoya I need you this mourning.

Kyoya: Your wish is my command. This is something I rarely do, but I submit to your demand.

Kyoya sits up with Haruhi straddling him. (Haruhi decided to sleep in some sexy underwear before going to bed. I hoping to be intimate with Kyoya.) Kyoya removed her sexy bra. He passionately kissed her; while his running his thumbs across her nipples. They both are deeply moaning through their kisses, while grinding their genitals on each other. After a few seconds, Kyoya kisses Haruhi slowly, but with passion, from the back of her ear to the nipple that his thumb was stroking. When Kyoya got near her nipple, he took the most textured part of his tongue, and administered short strokes to the very tip of her nipple. This was very stimulating to Haruhi. She quivered with a big moan. (Kyoya LOVES to see Haruhi experience breathtaking pleasure that he provides for her. This I because he LOVES to hear her scream his name.) Kyoya hands move to ripped off her panties. Kyoya is still kissing Haruhi slowly up and down, from her collarbone to her nipples. Now that he ripped off her panties, shes more accessible to him. Kyoya wants to make Haruhi cry out his name. So while loving the rest of her body, Kyoya takes the pad of his textured thumb, and lay it lightly under the hood the her clitoris. He initiates short circular motions to stimulate.

Haruhi: AAAHHhhhhhaaaaa! Kyoooyaaa! OOOoooooommmmm! (She throw her head back, enjoying all of the sexual sensations that Kyoya is giving her.)

Kyoya: You LOVE that don't you?

Haruhi: MMMmmmm! (As she nods yes.)

Kyoya: That feels good doesn't it? If it feels good shout my name.

Haruhi: aahhhhh KYOOOYYAAaaa! (She shouted as he quicken the pace of his strokes.)KYOOOYAA! (She grabbed his hand. Stopping his ministrations on her, so she can speak.) I want you inside me NOW!

Kyoya: I thought you would never beg me. As you wish sugar. How do you want it?

Haruhi: I want to see what you haveto give me. I want you on top of me. Go whatever pace you like.

Kyoya: You may regret telling me that. (Kyoya pulls off his boxer briefs. He kisses Haruhi and grabs each of her shoulders. He rolls and pulls her flat to the bed. He takes haruhi's hands above her head with one hand. Trapping her bondage style. He parts her legs open with his knee, to position himself in between her legs.) Now your total defenseless against me. Remember that? (Giving her and evil smirk.) Now your really are at my mercy. (Haruhi stares a his chiseled, handsome and sexy body frame. Her eyes widened while she gazed at his male anatomy. Since it was the first time she really got a good look at his member. For the pass few years of genital play with Kyoya, Haruhi never gave much thought to the size of penis. And now she realizes why it hurt so bad when took her virginity. She also realized why she was screaming during the whole time they had intercourse. )

Kyoya LOVES to prolong the act of making love to Haruhi. So he narrow his eyes at her, as if to say "It's to late to change your mind now." Haruhi wanted him now. He would do his best to oblige her. He promptly inserted his member in her. Kyoya has knowledge of several thrust patterns to achieve different sensations of pleasure. The pattern he would use on Haruhi would be Four short thrusts with moderate force. Two long thrusts with much force. The pace would be slow at first and end rapidly.

Haruhi: aaaahhhhhhh! AaaaHHHHHHHhaa! MMMmmmmm! KKKYOOYAAAAA! ( He had been inside her only a few seconds, and now she screaming bloody murder. Kyoya knew he wasn't hurting her because she was matching his rhythm. He needed reassurance. He didn't want to hurt her.)

Kyoya: Am I hurting you Haruhi? (Grunting as he talks.)

Haruhi: AAAHHHHH! No KKYOOYAAAaa! FFasssterr! FFASSSERRR! (Kyoya picked up the pace.)

Kyoya: I'm aim is to always please you. I Love You (Groaning and Moaning as he whispered in her ear. He reach down and carefully to grab her ankle, bringing it over his shoulder to give her a different sensation.)

Haruhi: I Love YYoou too.

Haruhi continued to scream Kyoya's name over and over. After a few more seconds Haruhi's vaginal walls collapsed tight around Kyoya's Manhood. This made his member twitch multiple times as he released his seed. They were at it 45 minutes.

_**Shower time**_

Haruhi: Would you care to shower with me?

Kyoya: It would be my pleasure to join you?.

Haruhi turn on the shower and adjusted the temperature. Kyoya and Haruhi stepped into the shower together. Kyoya placed light kisses at the back of her neck ,as he washed her body parts. He couldn't resist exploring her body. Fascinated by rubbing her dark pink nipples and making them hard. While he was cleaning and exploring body, she was cleaning and exploring his body.

Kyoya: I feel that the human body is truly amazing. Don't you think?

Haruhi: Yes. But what makes you feel that way?

Kyoya: Well, as I'm studying your body's reaction to a touch. I watched your nipple that was flat, raise to stand firm and hard just by me stroking it. It's not just that, its other aspects. The five senses: Hearing, seeing, tasting, smelling and touching. Also the fact that I may have impregnated you. I think it amazing you ladies can carry a child for nine months and give birth. Now that we're clean. We have time to try something new.

Haruhi: What would that be?

Kyoya: Oral sex. I want to taste you. What do you say?

Haruhi: I don't know?

Kyoya: How about I try it on you first.

Haruhi: Have you ever perform oral sex before?

Kyoya: No. That's why I want to try it.

Haruhi: Do you know what your doing Kyoya?

Kyoya: Let's find out.

Kyoya kisses Haruhi from the side of her neck down to upper part of her pubic area. Kyoya is down on his knees at this point. Kyoya believe a man's thumb's is the greatest sex tool for a female soul mate. So Kyoya applies his thumb to her fold to open her split and expose her clit. He brings his lips close. His takes the most textured part of tongue and let It lay just under her clitoral hood. Then proceeds to suck it while rotating his tongue up and down in short strokes. For a second Haruhi lost her balance and became weak in the knees. Haruhi went insane when Kyoya did this to her. She grabbed handfuls of Kyoya's raven colored hair, as she bucked her hips. She screamed Kyoya's name every few seconds, between moans of pleasure until she came. Her love juices squirted into Kyoya mouth.

Kyoya: Mmm you taste good Haruhi. Can I do it again some other time.

Haruhi: Kyoya that felt amazing. I have know problem with you doing that to me again.

Kyoya: Haruhi would like to try it? Would you like to taste me?

Haruhi: I suppose. You pleasured me, I can pleasure you. But your penis is rather large. (Kyoya is grinning big time.)

Kyoya: I read in a magazine somewhere. Where women can learn to deep throat their man.

Haruhi: Your penis is at least 8 inches plus. I'm a petite woman.

Kyoya: You won't know if you don't try it.

Haruhi: OK Kyoya. I really don't know what I'm doing.

Kyoya: I suckled your clitoris. The head of my penis reacts to a touch the same way as your clitoris does. Just copy what I did. (Haruhi nodded yes.)

Haruhi: If what you say is true, you'll be in for a big treat. (She winks at him.)

Haruhi gave him a passionate kiss. Then traced her finger down his body from his chest to the upper part of his male anatomy. She brings her face close to his penis. She uses the most texture part of her tongue and lets it rest under the head of his penis. Then she sucked the head of his penis while rotating her tongue up and down. Feeling a great mass of sensations at once drove him insane. It literally took his breath. Haruhi could only take in half of his member. She stroked the other half in rhythm with her sucking motions. This is very pleasurable to Kyoya. He wanted work harder in her mouth. He knew she couldn't deep throat yet, so he didn't work her so deeply. Kyoya came and it was so intense he shouted her name. She swallowed his seed.

Haruhi: That was different. I guess you where right. You seem very satisfied. Do you like what I did?

Kyoya: What you did to me I Love it. I took my breath. I love you. Thank you.

Haruhi: I love you too. Thank you too. We spent 30 minutes cleaning ourselves and fooling around. (Haruhi and Kyoya gets dressed for their long airplane ride. Since she married to Kyoya, she's trying to dress accessible for him, when he wants to play discreetly.) We have an hour an a half to eat breakfast and pack our things.

_**Breakfast**_

Kyoya: (Kyoya answer the door. It's room service. Kyoya tips the server very well. Haruhi had just finished doing her hair and make-up.) Haruhi breakfast is served. ( They sat across from one and sharing lustful glance at one another. Haruhi slow rub her soft leg across Kyoya's leg. As they fed each other breakfast. Kissing every so often.)

Haruhi: I was to afraid then, but I'm not now.

Kyoya: Afraid I what?

Haruhi: I was afraid to ask you if you were a virgin before we consummated our vows.

Kyoya: Why? I would have happily told you. If it were any one else, it would have been none of their business.

Haruhi: Well, were you a virgin before we consummated our vows?

Kyoya: This may surprise you, but I was a virgin before we consummated our vows

Haruhi: I know you wouldn't lie to me. But that's pretty hard for me to believe. Did you know you had me addicted to sexual sensations when we were first courting, even now. Even though we didn't go all the way through the act of sex. And when we finally made love for the first time, you come off looking like a pro. at it. How do you know so much about sex?

Kyoya: If you can recall, you let me have a couple years practice on you after Ouran Host Club activities, during the week. You would make like you were the first to leave, but you really staked out each member as they left the music room except me. Then you came back. And you let me play as I wished. Only you weren't willing to give me your virginity, until our relationship was solid. You also didn't want kids, and I didn't neither. I would study your reaction to everything I did to you. Now I pretty much know how you likes to be touched.

Haruhi: No Kyoya that not it. You were skilled from the beginning of our encounters. And how do you explain the first time we actually made love? After that I heard comments like. He couldn't be a virgin. Giving it to her like that. Other females were saying "I wish I known he had skills like that, I would have made it a priority to pursue him." Hunny was crying he thought you were hurting me. He said "have mercy Kyo-chan." Your own Father said "Damn boy I know you have skills, but let her breath, you'll kill the best bride you'll ever have." And when I was dancing with Tamaki. He said he knew you for a long time. But he never knew you had skills like that. He said he had to cover his wife's eyes. Not wanting her to see that your skills in the bedroom are probably better that his.

Kyoya: Haruhi your right. Exploring your body is not the only source of my knowledge about sex. Believe it or not my father taught me about sex. I'll tell you about that when we have more time to talk about it. I also learned on my own. When I was young I would read just about everything I got my hands on. From complicated medical books to fairytale.

Kyoya and Haruhi finished breakfast. They pack their things and left. They took the limo. to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Killing Time in Flight

Kyoya and Haruhi made their 11:00 a.m. Flight on time. To Kyoya's surprise, Kyoya's Father gave him his own private jet. The jet was included in the wedding deal. The jet had a master suite, 2 guest suites, seating area and theater. They had Three stewardess to server them anything they wanted. They had to be seated for take off though. The Ootori newlywed couple would several hours in the air before they get to their destination. While Haruhi took a brief nap. Kyoya did business on his laptop. Kyoya knew he had to run two business that would consume much of his time after his honeymoon. He though he would get a head start. Until he got a phone call.

Kyoya: Hello

Renge: Hello Kyoya

Kyoya: Renge I ask you not to call me any more. I broke up with you a month ago. I love Haruhi.

Renge: I wonder if Haruhi knows you were playing doctor with me too.

Kyoya: Renge what is it you want from you me. Do you want money? What?

Renge: Kyoya if I wanted more money, all I have to do is call daddy. He has tons of money. I miss the way you touch me. Although we never had sex, I love the way you kiss me, hold me and touch intimate areas of my body.

Kyoya: Renge my wife is sleeping, I really don't want her to hear our conversation. What do you want?

Renge: OK I'll make this simple and short. When you come back, I want you to periodically come to my place. And play with me. I'm craving your touch. I want you.

Kyoya: Renge I love Haruhi. You will have to get over me. Try dating someone else. Please don't call me again. (click) (Kyoya hangs up the phone.)

Haruhi wakes up an hour later. She gets Kyoya away from his laptop. And she persuades Kyoya into watching a romantic/action movie with her. He watch the movie for a little while, decided to slip his index finger under the fabric of her blouse and light cloth bra, to locate her nipple, and draw small circles on the tip her nipple for a few seconds.

Kyoya: Take off your panties. (Kyoya whisper in Haruhi's ear. Haruhi nods submissively. Haruhi removes her panties at Kyoya's request.) Haruhi stay here. (Kyoya goes to where the stewardess are.)

Kira (One of the stewardess) Kyoya-san how may I serve you.

Kyoya: Don't for now. My wife and I want privacy for about and hour. We don't want to be disturbed. Please tell the other stewardesses not to bother us. Oh if you hear screaming, ignore it, no one is hurt. (She bows and winks at Kyoya. Kyoya smirks, then returns to Haruhi.)

Haruhi: Kyoya, sweetheart I something wrong?

Kyoya: (Kyoya lays several pillows on the floor.)No. Now where were we. Oh I remember. I was loving you beautiful body.

Haruhi: You think my body is beautiful Kyoya? I barely resemble a woman and I can pass for a guy. And to top everything, I hardly have any breast. And I'm beautiful to you?

Kyoya: Yes. I love you. Now I want to show you. (Kyoya grabs Haruhi's waist and pulls her close to his body. The whispers in her ear.) Haruhi let me take off all your clothes.

\Haruhi: Let take off your clothes too. ( They slowly and seductively undress one another completely.)

Haruhi is thinking everything about Kyoya is total sexy. The the way he walks, the way he looks, the way he smells and the things that he says.

Kyoya leads Haruhi to the center of all of the pillows he laid on the floor. He stand behind her with both hands gently on each hips. He kisses the back of her neck to her collarbone. She turns a little, to passionately kiss him. Their tongue's connect and romantically dance together. They kiss for a good minute.

Kyoya: (Kyoya whisper in her ear.) I will made you feel great waves of pleasure today. It's OK to scream sweetheart.

Kyoya pulls Haruhi down to her knees. Kyoya has her lay close to his body. So he can watch as he explores her breast. He remover his hand from her hips and slowly caresses up her body to each of her breast. He lightly pinches and strokes the tips of her nipples.

Haruhi: aaaahhhhhhh! Kyoya that feels extremely good.

Kyoya: (Kyoya whispers) Good. I want to keep you feeling good, because I love you. You want more? I'm definitely willing to give it. (She nods yes)

One of Kyoya's hands caress her body down to her intimate parts. He licks and kiss the back of her neck. At the same time, he slow slide his index finger in and out of the folds of her femininity. Searching for the bud of her flower, to lovingly caressing all of the nerve endings in that beautiful sex organ, to make Haruhi scream his name to the top of her lung. As he kiss her neck to her collarbone, he's toying with one of her nipples and exploring her genitalia.

Haruhi: Pleeaasse interrr mme. I wwantt you. (Haruhi's breathing is short. As he gives her immense pleasure.)

Kyoya: How do you want it beautiful?

Haruhi: yyou deccide Kyoya aahhh!

Kyoya: OK You ask for it. Now your going to receive my rod of love.

Without no hesitation, Kyoya inserts his manhood inside of Hanuhi from behind. As Kyoya start thrusting, he's hitting all her nerves, as he gives her five long thrusts, to every three short thrusts. All done with moderate force. She was working on him, hitting all of his nerves. Kyoya is not playing now. He stop all stimulation to her breast. He now focuses on intense clitoral stimulation. As one index finger strokes Haruhi's feminine bud of nerves. The other index finger comes immediately after that, to stroke and stimulate it. As Kyoya is giving her Immense Clitoral Satisfaction, he humping, pumping and grinding no her.

Haruhi: AAAHHHHH! KKYOOYAAAaa! (Haruhi Screaming like she being murdered.)

**The stewardesses talk to each other.**

Leiann: You hear that? Some one is being attack. Is it terrorist?

Melani: We should do something?

Kira: We should do nothing. Mr. and Mrs. Ootori are having sex. I would say Great sex.

Melani: What is he doing to her to make her scream like that?

Leiann: I don't know but I'm going to find out?

Kira: No Leiann don't. You can get fired.

Melani: Kira is Right. I won't loss my Job.

Leiann quietly watches Mr. and Mrs. Ootori having relations. Her eyes widens, as she see Kyoya put the hurting on Haruhi. So it seems. Leiann quietly gets away with spying on the Ootori's. And returns to her station.

Melani: Tell us what you saw?

Kira: Yes tell us?

Leiann: Neither of you wanted to join me. So I'm not telling you anything.

Melani: If you don't tell me, I will tell the Ootori's that you were spying on them having sex.

Leiann: It's your word against mine.

Kira: If you don't tell us, I too, will tell on you.

Leiann: OK. Mr. Ootori was vigorously fondling Mrs. Ootori's privates with both hands. While pumping his cock in and out of her. If you saw what I saw you can understand why she was screaming. He didn't show her any mercy. He was Gently kissing and tonguing up and down her neck while doing that to her. This man has skills in the bedroom. Now are you two satisfied.

After Kyoya and Haruhi made love. They showered and got dressed. Their Private Jet landed 2 hours late. During their honeymoon they stay in their own villa. They enjoyed walking on the beach, During the sunset. They would find a secluded place to make love. The Ootori's swim, surf and go scuba diving. More activities included, golfing, horseback riding, simulated rock climbing, dancing and dinning at five star resturants. They made love everyday of their honeymoon. Haruhi still wanted to know details to how Kyoya knew about sex. Even before he gave up his innocents.

,


	3. Chapter 3

Personal Maid Service for Kyoya

Kyoya and Haruhi wanted to spend the last day of their honeymoon, that evening, with no phone calls, no servants or visitors of any sort to disturb them. They decided to pack dinner in a picnic basket and a bottle of wine and wine glasses. They would also pack a large blanket, pillows and towels. They started their walking along the beach around 5:00 p.m. They were looking for a romantic but secluded part of the beach to dine, recline, watch the sunset and make love. That's what they did. Before they eat they played in the water.

**Dinner**

Kyoya and Haruhi loves the thought of sharing their food together tonight, they shared a seafood platter together and fruit for dessert.

Kyoya: Would you like some more wine?

Haruhi: No. thank you.

Kyoya: You know Haruhi, we won't have very many times to be together alone like this.

Haruhi: I know. When I start college in the fall it will really be a challenge. And you will run two businesses and attend college online.

Kyoya: I though about the possibility of quitting college and run my businesses. But I really want to be a Doctor/Business man.

Haruhi: You can be whoever you want to be Kyoya. You have the resources and family support. Then there is me, your wife. I love you. If we work together our family life will be a success. We will have to schedule one night out of week to be together.

Kyoya: I strongly believe a baby is going to be part of our equation. An added challenge. But think we can work it out. Well the damage has been done. The sun is starting to set. This is a perfect time for love.

**Make Love**

Kyoya: This is our last night of our honeymoon. We should savor our love for one another. You understand me. Just follow my lead. (Haruhi nods in agreement.)

Kyoya stands up and pulls of his T-shirt and shorts, leaving him naked. He motions for Harihu to stand. He pulls her cover-up over her head and tosses it aside. He puts both hands on her hips. He pulls her close to his body. Then he deeply and slowly kisses her for a few minutes.

Kyoya: (Kyoya whisper in her ear.) Haruhi I'm going to love your body slow and easy. Try to relax so you feel the full effect of the sensations. When your close, don't hold back, relax, let it happen, to feel the full effect of your climax. Can you do that Haruhi? (Haruhi nods)

Kyoya's hands still rest on her hips, directing her to sit close to him in a spider position. Kyoya unleashes his passion on Haruhi. He's kissing her from her lips, down the neck to the top of her breast. He unties her bikini top, which falls to the ground. He slowly kisses, licks and teases her nipples. She lightly bites and kisses his earlobe. As her moans of pleasure are heard. Throwing her head back every so often, due to the great pleasure Kyoya is giving her. He unties her bikini bottoms, leaving her naked. He give her an serious look as he now looks into her eyes. as his thumb slowly goes to work side to side on her clit.

Haruhi: ahhh Kyooyaa! (Haruhi starts stroking his length)

Kyoya: Relax savor the sensations. Mmmm Haruhi stroke it slow. (Haruhi nods)

Haruhi: Kyoyaa I wantt yoou nnoww aahhh!

Kyoya: Mmmm! Haruhi. There's no rush Mmmm!

Haruhi: Kyoooyaaaa! Pleeasssee!

Kyoya: OK

Kyoya reach down between them to direct his member at her opening. Then he pulls her hips close to his body as he gives her short pulsing thrusts. Haruhi is matching his rhythm. She wasn't screaming bloody murder. Just loudly moaning. While he's penetrating her, rotating his thumbs over the tips of nipples. While she's grinding on him, she's kissing him on his collarbone and running her fingers through his hair.

Haruhi: AAaahhh! Kyoyaaa! I'm abbout to come.

Kyoya: Mmmm! Just Relax...Let it come, don't fight it. Mmmmm!

Haruhi: KYOOOYAAAA! (Screams his name, as she has the best orgasm to date.)

Kyoya: Oooh! Haruhi. (He moans as he experiences his super intense orgasm.)

Both Kyoya and Haruhi put on their bathrobes after their intimate moment. They light their lantern for light as they watch the full moon.

**The Talk**

Haruhi and Kyoya build a bonfire. They roast a few marshmallows.

Haruhi: Now is the time to talk to me Kyoya.

Kyoya: What about?

Haruhi: I would like to hear how your father taught you about sex.

Kyoya: Yes now is a good time to tell you about that. We probably won't have time to talk after our honeymoon to discuss this.

Haruhi: Go on Kyoya.

Kyoya: When any Ootori teen reaches puberty, girls are taught by their mother and boys are taught by their father. My mother taught Fuyume. My dad taught me and my two brothers.

Haruhi: Can I know details about that?

Kyoya: Yes I promised you I would tell you. When I turn 12 years old, the day after my birthday. At 6:00 a.m. My dad had Fuyume wake me up. And I cursed her out. I felt badly for doing that so I apologized to her later. After Fuyume woke me, my father explained to me what changes happens when a boy physically becomes a man. And he told me I was about the age that it occurs. He not only explained how boys matured into men, but how girls become women. Along with what changes takes place in females.

Haruhi: Did your father teach you the skills you have for sexually satisfying your woman?

Kyoya: I could give him a small amount of credit for that.

Haruhi: How? Tell me.

Kyoya: I remember seeing each of my brothers receive their personal maid. I didn't know why they were so fortunate to have someone at their disposal 24/7. I was jealous.

Haruhi: What does having a personal maid have anything to do about sex?

Kyoya: If you keep listening I will tell you. After my father taught me the fact's of life, that mourning. I when to school as usual. When I got home. The butler told me to go straight to my bedroom, my father was waiting for me there. I when to my room. My father was sitting on the sofa, sitting next to him was a sexy maid.

**Flashback**

Yoshio: I can only teach you so much about sex. Soon you will need relief from your wet dreams. I hired a personal maid for you. She will work for you from 6:00 a.m. - 12:00 a.m. Her Job detail includes teach you how to pleasure a female, pleasuring you, bathing you, cleaning only your room and bathroom and serving you meals in bed while your sick. She's only your maid and always stays in your room. Because of her seductive clothing. If you fire her, I won't pay to rehire her if you change your mind so think about it. Your maid's name is Mea. Mea meet my son Kyoya.

Mea: Nice to meet you Kyoya-san.

Kyoya: Hello Mea-chan

Yoshio: Mea's is ordered by me to strip all of her clothing. She's to show you what each of her sexual parts are called and what they do. As soon as a leave and close the door behind me.

Mea took off all of clothing. She named all of her sex parts and told Kyoya their function.

Mea: Touch my nipples Kyoya-san.

Kyoya: No

Mea: Your father wants you to know how to pleasure your female.

Kyoya: Your not my female. You belong to someone else. I see your wedding ring. Does your husband know about you position as my personal maid and what that position requires?

Mea: No

Kyoya: How much is my father paying you to be my personal maid?

Mea: I can't tell you that?

Kyoya: I'd like to be your friend. But you have to talk to me.

Mea: Well OK. Your father is paying me 10,000 yen per month. My daughter is sick and I need the money to pay her medical bills. I need you to co-operate and you need to touch me. So I can train you to pleasure a woman. Because I have to report to your father.

Kyoya: I'm sorry it's just not right for me to touch another man's woman. I won't touch you until you get written approval from your husband. I wouldn't want my woman to cheat on me for any amount of money.

The next day Mea came to work with permission from her husband. The only thing she couldn't do is have intercourse with him. If Kyoya told his father this piece of information. The woman would be fired. He didn't want her to get fired. So when his father inquired if his maid was meeting his needs. Kyoya would reply yes. And she was. She help to relieve him manually. He need to know how to touch a woman to pleasure her. So yes he pleasure her, short of intercourse. Which was the way Kyoya wanted it. He really wanted to save himself for someone he loved.

**Back to Present**

Haruhi: When did you give up you maid?

Kyoya: Just a little before me and you got involved.

Haruhi: Now I understand, when you told the nurse at the fertility clinic "no" when she asked you if you ever masturbated before. Most teenage boys masturbate. You never had to because you had a personal maid.

Kyoya: Right.

Haruhi: Am I to understand that you never had sex with your maid?

Kyoya: Yes. I wanted to save myself for someone I love. You Haruhi (He reaches over and kisses her passionately.)

Kyoya and Haruhi pack up their things and headed back to their resort. They enjoy time in the Jacuzzi, sipping champagne. After they exited the hot tub. They engaged in a serious bout of oral sex, then when to bed. Tomorrow is the end of their honeymoon. They would have to come back to the real world.


End file.
